THE SNAKE'S WARNING
by viking1
Summary: Starting off investigating a series of museum robberies, the Hardy Boys soon join forces with Harry Potter and his friends to oppose Voldemort's new plans.


THE SNAKE'S WARNING  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of these characters. J.K. Rowling owns the rights to the Harry Potter characters and the Hardy Boys are owned by someone else. This story is only for entertainment purposes.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Museum Attack  
  
"Boys, how would you like another case?" Fenton Hardy, famous private detective asked his two sons, Frank and Joe. "We sure would. What's the new mystery?" Frank asked, 18 year old and black haired. His younger brother with blond hair listened intently. "I've been asked by a series of museums to solve a string of robberies, although I have a snaky suspicion who the gang behind it is. I suspect the Snake gang is behind these robberies," Mr. Hardy explained. Both Frank and Joe whistled. They knew who the Snake gang was alright. The Snake gang was an international gang of thieves and spies that have operated for years around the world. About 14 years ago and earlier, they were very powerful, until one night, their influence vanished. For some reason, either they just stopped pulling robberies and spying, or else their leadership was busted. If they have resumed their crimes, they must have a new and powerful leader again. "What exactly has been taken?" Joe asked. "You wouldn't believe this, but items related to witchcraft, wizardry and anything else related to magic have been stolen from the various museums." "Sounds like the case of "The Witchmaster's Key" (one of the original Hardy Boys cases) we solved when we helped your friend, Professor Rowbotham recover similar items that were stolen from his museum," Joe observed. Then, Frank snapped his fingers as if he just realized something. "Wait a minute. The museum here in Bayport will be unveiling a similar collection!" "I know. When I heard about it, that's why I asked you if you would like to take the case," Mr. Hardy replied. "What do you want us to do?" "With a couple of your friends, stake out the museum and foil any robbery attempt that might take place. Mr. Scath, the curator, is offering his full and complete cooperation. Also, Chief Collig will have a couple of units standing by to assist you." Frank turned to Joe, "How about we call Biff and Chet?" Joe agreed to that, and ran downstairs to give their friends a call. Biff readily agreed, and although Chet was allergic to danger, he nonetheless agreed and has been known to pull through in crucial situations in the past. After picking up their friends, the group headed to the museum and talked to Mr. Scath. "Ah, yes, your father said you would be helping with the case," the curator said. "May we have a tour?" Frank asked. The curator agreed and showed them around the witchcraft and wizardry exhibit. When they first entered the exhibit, they saw a stranger, with long blond hair and strange looking robes, analyzing the exhibit. "Excuse me, but how did you get in here?" Mr. Scath asked the stranger. "That's none of your concern. My name is Malfoy.Lucius Malfoy, and I'm interested in buying this exhibit," the stranger sneered. "It's not for sale at the moment. However, if you wish to wait until the exhibit is over.in a couple of weeks, then we can discuss the issue," Mr. Scath declared firmly. "Now listen, you infernal MUGGLE! Sell me this exhibit or else you will have trouble!" Malfoy snarled. Just then, he started to pull something out of a cane, which Frank and Joe observed, had a snake head. "Oh, no you don't," Biff declared, and he, Chet and Joe pounced on Malfoy. "LET ME GO!" Malfoy roared. "If you go now," Frank ordered calmly. "Fine! But mark my words.muggles.you will pay for your insolence," Malfoy threatened and with that he stormed off. "What's a muggle?" Chet asked, puzzled. "Well, during the time of the Salem witch trials and the hysteria, the term muggles was allegedly used by alleged witches to describe those who did not use magic," Mr. Scath explained. Chet's eyes opened in fear. "So, Lucius Malfoy is a wizard?" "Probably not, Chet, but he could still be apart of the case we're working on. We suspect that the Snake gang is pulling these thefts and Malfoy had a snake head on his cane," Frank said. After a conference with Mr. Scath, they settled into a secluded position to watch for any troublemakers. Around midnight, four figures appeared out of nowhere. Two of them wore ski masks, while the other two wore some sort of other mask, and dark robes. The ski mask burglars began to move the exhibit items. Seeing this, Frank whistled and the group emerged from their hiding spot. Seeing the newcomers, the two ski mask robbers turned and charged on the boys. 


End file.
